


Bathtub Mermaid - NSFW Version

by AuctionableOffense



Series: Little Fish, Big Dreams [2]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Human-sized Mermaid in a Bathtub, Cute, F/M, Fingering, Happy as Heck, Hugs, Lots of "Master", Loving Sex, Monstergirl, More than a Pet, Now Her Body is as Big as Her Love! Okay Maybe Her Love is Still Bigger., Sequel, Size Difference Rectified, Wholesome, f4m - Freeform, mermaid, script offer, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctionableOffense/pseuds/AuctionableOffense
Summary: Your mermaid used to fit in the palm of your hand, but now she's bursting out of her fish tank! Now that her size has changed, how will your relationship change with it?
Series: Little Fish, Big Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195739
Kudos: 1





	Bathtub Mermaid - NSFW Version

(((At the beginning of the script, the mermaid is crying and gasping for air as she speaks. Gasping for water? The point is, she can't breathe.)))

Master, help me! Please help me! I need you! I can't breathe!

Master!

Master, I can't breathe! I can't breathe!

Please, Master! Please help!

I need water!

The bathtub! Master, bring me to the bathtub!

(((Sounds of footsteps running, a door slamming, and finally the sound of the bathtub water running. The mermaid continues to gasp for a few moments, slowly calming down as the bathtub fills up and she can breathe again.)))

(((If you want, you can add splashing sounds throughout the audio from here on out. Because she's in a bathtub.)))

Master, oh my gosh, I can breathe. You saved me.

Thank you so much.

No, Master, I...I'm not sure how this happened. We were playing hide-and-seek, and I was winning, and then you had to go do something, and I was tired, so I decided to lay down in my shipwreck for a little while, and...and suddenly, I felt like I was being squeezed, and then the glass shattered, and I couldn't breathe, and...

Master...

Master, I'm big...

Master, I'm big! What's happening, Master?! I take up half the bathtub now! Master, I'm scared, I don't know what's going on!

Okay, okay, I'm calming down, Master. I'm calming down. No, I'm not hurt, I don't think any of the glass cut me. I just...ran out of water, that's all. But, but you got me more, so I'm okay now.

But...my body...

You think it...you think it was that new fishfood you got me to try? The one that was supposed to "promote healthy growth in fish and mermaids"? It was...it was pretty yummy, Master, but do you think it could have done this? If so, "healthy growth" is kind of an understatement...

Oh, you have the container? Here, let me see it.

"Warning: In extremely rare cases, this product has been shown to cause spontaneous and drastic growth." Master, did you even read this? Well, it says that the growth isn't harmful, so I should be okay, but...

But Master...It made me big.

Master, it made me...human-sized.

I'm as big as you.

(((She gets very excited as the realization dawns on her.)))

Master, I'm as big as you!

Master, let me see your finger! Yes, my favorite finger! Look, I can wrap my hand around it instead of my whole body! Look, Master, look!

And, and Master, bring me the rest of you!

(((She pulls the listener into the tub.)))

I’m sorry for getting you wet, but look! I can wrap my whole body around your whole body now! Oh, I've always wanted to hug you like this! I always say I'm giving your finger a big hug, but this is definitely the biggest hug I've ever given you! Oh, it feels so good...Master, you have to hug me back! I've always wanted to know what it would feel like to be held by you...

Oh...this feels...amazing. Like when you wrap your hand around me to hug me...so gentle and safe...but even warmer...because I'm closer to you now...

It feels kind of familiar...Oh, that's right...Just a few minutes ago, you carried me in your arms to the bathtub. You held me like a princess...Like a knight saving a princess from certain doom...Well, I think carrying a mermaid to a bathtub is more valiant.

Wait wait wait, let's flip over. I'll get on top of you...and I'll just rest my head on your chest...oh my gosh, it feels just like I thought it would...I'm so close to you...I can feel your heartbeat. This beat would have shook my tiny body just a little while ago.

Master, this is...so exciting. This is what I've always wanted, to be as big as you...So I could really hug you, instead of just your finger...So I could really show you my love...

Master, I...I have something I'd like to ask you.

Lying on your chest like this, in your arms...I feel like I can ask it.

Do you remember when you got me the shipwreck decoration, and I...rubbed myself on your finger for the first time...and I told you that I wished I was bigger, so we could do more things?

Well...I'm bigger.

We can finally do everything I’ve dreamed about doing with you.

If you’re okay with it.

I...I understand if you don’t feel the same way about me. I understand if you’ve only ever seen me as...a pet. A cute little fish in a tank.

Maybe, all those times you said you loved me...you never imagined that I might get big like this. Maybe you never thought that I might really be able to ask you to do these things with me.

But Master, if you...really do love me...as a person, and not just as a pet... could you show me? Could we have sex?

Master, this is...what you’ve always wanted, too? To be able to show me that you love me like this? To show me that you love me much more than just as a pet?

Really?

Well...well fine! I’m going to show you that I love you too! And I’m going to show you that I love you more!

So...if we’re really going to do this...could we start with kissing? I’ve always wanted to kiss you.

(((She kisses the listener for a while.)))

Master...that was amazing. I've always wanted to do that. I hope I was good. I've had lots of practice on your finger. Speaking of which...

(((She begins sucking on the listener's fingers.)))

Don't think that...I'm going to forget about your finger...just because I can enjoy the rest of you now...this is still my favorite...Oh, it tastes like you...

Okay, Master...I don't really know what to do next, so...

Oh, Master, where are your fingers going...

Oh! They're inside me! Master, your fingers are inside me!

(((Moans building from here.)))

I've always wanted this...your fingers inside me...

Your finger has always been...so comforting to me...I loved to hug it to feel close to you...To make me feel better when I'm sad or scared...Even though you couldn't be in the aquarium with me, your finger could...I'm so glad that your fingers are the first thing to enter me...The first thing to take me...

Oh, they feel so good...So good...

No, Master, don’t make me cum yet. I...I want more than just your fingers... I’m not tiny anymore. I don’t have to cum with just your fingers anymore. We can...have real sex. Master, I can finally have real sex with you!

(((Moans stop.)))

Here, pull your fingers out and let me see them again. I want to taste them again. And I got them dirty, so I should clean them off.

(((She begins sucking on the listener’s fingers.)))

Aww, they taste like me now...I wanted to taste you again.

Maybe...there’s something else that tastes like you?

Master, may I? May I suck your cock?

I feel like...you make me as happy as you can, Master. But I want to make you happy too. I’ve never done it before, but...would it be okay if I tried?

(((She begins sucking on the listener's cock.)))

Oh...oh, it does taste like you...

(((She sucks on the listener’s cock for a while.)))

Master? You’re ready to put it in?

Okay, I'm ready Master. I can't wait. Please, just put it in!

(((The listener thrusts their cock into her. Moans building from here.)))

Oh...Master, you're inside me...You're inside me...This is the closest I could possibly be with you...You've finally taken me...I'm finally big enough to have sex with you, and we're doing it...Just like I've always dreamed...I'm so happy...I love this feeling...Master, I love this...

You know...I always held out a little bit of hope. I knew that, with how tiny I was, we could never have sex. But I always held out a little bit of hope that maybe, just somehow, you could fit inside of me. But no, your cock could never have. It's so much bigger than the finger I had to wrap my whole body around. It's several times bigger than I was. Even now, that I've grown as big as you, it barely fits inside me.

But...I'm so happy that it finally does.

I'm so happy that I get to do this with you.

Hm? No, Master, it doesn't hurt...it could never hurt. This is what I've always wanted...I'm so happy right now, I could never be in pain. And even if it was too big for me, you're being so gentle...

Master, you're being so gentle with me...you've always been gentle with me, but I'm not tiny anymore! You're not going to squish your little fish anymore if you get a bit rougher. So, please...would you be a little rougher?

Oh, but that's only during sex! You still have to be gentle with me when we're not having sex, because...I also love it when you're gentle with me.

(((She begins building towards an orgasm.)))

Oh! Oh, yes Master, just like that...rough like that...

Oh gosh, take me Master, please! I've always wanted you to take me! Not gently, take me roughly, like you mean it! I'm finally, finally able to have sex with you, to be with you...this is no time to take it slow! I need you to take me now!

Oh, oh, oh gosh, Master! Master! Master!

I'm cumming! I'm cumming with you inside me! I'm so happy!

(((She orgasms. Moans stop.)))

(((She takes a few moments to wind down and catch her breath.)))

Master, we've...we've had sex. We've had sex, Master. I can't stop saying it, we've had sex, just like I've always wanted, just like I've always dreamed, we've had sex, I became one with you, I became one with my love, we've had sex...

I'm big and we've hugged and kissed and had sex and Master was inside me and I love Master and Master loves me and all of my dreams just came true...

Well, actually... 

Um...Master...I have one more request. If that's okay.

First...first, could you come hug me? I want you to hold me when I ask this.

Okay, thank you. This feels really nice, Master.

Oh! And your fingers that used to pat my head with just the tips, you’re running all of them through my hair now instead! It feels…so nice, too...

Okay...I think I'm ready to ask this... Maybe...maybe this was already implied, but I just want to make sure. I just want to hear you say it.

I don't want to just be your pet anymore. Now that I'm...big enough for it, would it be okay if I became your lover?

Master...thank you. Thank you thank you thank you.

Oh, Master, today is just the greatest! I'm so happy, I feel like I could swim in laps for hours!

Oh. I'm in a bathtub. That's right.

Um, Master...I don't think I can live in a bathtub. This isn't enough space for me. I don't know how often human-sized mermaids are kept as pets...I don't know if they make aquariums large enough for human-sized ones...

Master, did you just say...an indoor pool? That sounds really expensive! I couldn't make you do that! Please, Master, I can...I can probably just live in the bathtub if that's the only option...As long as you come spend time with me, I think I'll be okay...

Master, you...think I'm worth the cost? To make me happy and comfortable...you'd spend that much money...

Master, you always put me first...Just today, you saved my life, and fulfilled my dreams, and now this...You really need to stop, Master. I can't possibly repay you for all this.

(((She giggles.)))

But I'll help you pay for the pool with the gold from my treasure chest. The one on top of my little pirate ship. It’s overflowing with coins, remember?

And then, and then, once it's finished, we can swim together! We can race! Oh, I can't wait! I'm gonna win every one! Master, come here!

(((She begins kissing the listener as the audio ends.)))


End file.
